Revenge
by Disney is my life
Summary: The Meatball King is back! But this time he is going after Jack and he has kidnapped the one thing that is most important to him. Kim. I don't how this is gonna turn out but I hope it will be good! Read and Review!


**A/N: Heyyyyyyy! So I was watching "We Are Family" to day and I had an awesome idea. What if the Meatball King came back but diceide to get to Jack instead of Jerry. How would he do that? Kidnap the one thing that is most important to him. Kim. So I ran upstairs and grabbed my computer and started writing. It gives me something to do while I'm sick. Oh yeah, I'm sick. And I saw Wicked yesterday. Yah!**

**Here we go!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kickin' It.**

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I was walking to the dojo from school, when I heard, "Bridget, get her!" and then ever thing went black.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Hey guys do you know where Kim is? She won't answer any of my texts or call I asked the guys as we started practice without her. "Don't know, Jack. Why do you care, hun, hun?" Jerry is so stupid sometimes. "Jerry, I just care ok, do I have to have a reason to care about one of my friends?" I told him off. He kind-of look scared. "Jerry I'm sorry man I'm just worried about her." I apologiesd. "Hey guys guess what I just found out." Rudy asked. "What Rudy?" "The Meatball King was just relased from jail, and his daughter, Bridget just got realsed from juvi." There was a chours of 'what's, 'how's, and 'why's. I stared thinking. Kim's missing, the Meatball King is out of jail, and he just got to see his evil daughter. No Jack, it's not possible. Kim probably got sick at school, or couldn't come to pratice today. Don't over think things Jack, she is fine. We started pratice without her and all I could think of was Kim. Man I wish she was here. They guys don't know yet but I asked Kim out last night and we were planning to tell the guy today. I don't know if should tell them without her here. I just hope she's ok.

Kim's P.O.V.

I woke up to a completle white room with no windows and a steel door. "Hello Kimberly. Long time no see." The Meatball King came out of the shadows. "No. Let me go! Jack, Jack help me!" I screamed. "Oh, Kim your little boyfriend can't help you now." A girl step out of the shadows and stood next to the Meatball King. "Bridget." She smiled at me. Bridget was my best friend the 7th grade, until I found out she was taking drugs and smoking. I had to tell on her. I didn't mean to send her to juvi. "Bridget what are you doing with the Meatball King?" I asked. "Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy The Meatball King is my daddy. That's why I'm here, but I'm also here for revenge. Revenge on the girl who I trusted and then she turned around and stabbed me in the back. And put me in JUVI!" She screamed. "Now Kim, we won't hurt you, if you right this note and record you voice saying 'Jack, Jack help me the Meatball King has kidnapped me!'" he Meatball King said. "If you won't hurt me then I'll do it." I forced out. "Good, now write!" Bridget handed me a piece of paper and a pen and untied my hands. I started writing.

Dear Jack,

Help Me! The Meatball King has kidnapped me! He is holding me hostage at the old abandoned warehouse. Please come help me. Jack I'm scared you have to come save me. All they want is money. Please come save me! Help! I love you. Please help me.

Love,

Kim

When I was finished writing the took me and made me say:

"Jack! Help! Jack!"

"Please don't hurt me, please! I'll do anything you want please just don't hurt me!" I pleaded. "Oh don't worry it's not you want it's you boyfriend we want." The Meatball King said. "What do you want with him?" I asked. "Don't worry Kim we won't hurt him we jus want money." He said. "Actually, I want a boyfriend and Jack is the perfect person for that. So basicly I'm stealing your borfriend." Bridget said. I gasped. No Jack wouldn't cheat on me, he love me to much. He wouldn't do it.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was walking home from pratice when I saw Kim's backpack. I knew it was Kim's. No, no, this is not happening. "Kim?" I called out. "Kim?" she wasn't answering me. I picked up her backpack and started running. I saw a sign that said 'The Meatball King, Back in Business! Get Your Meatball's Today!' I can't stand him! If he has Kim I'm gonna hurt him. I felt my phone vibrate. Its Kim's mom. "Hello?" "Jack is Kim with you?" "No I thought maybe she got sick and went home." "Well, she's not here and I thought she was with you." "Oh, no." "Jack, Jack what's wrong? Were is Kim?" "The Meatball King." "No, no, not my baby. Jack you have to save her!" "I will Mrs. Crawford, I will." I hung up and ran home to tell my parents and drop off my stuff. I got home and saw a note on the kitchen it said

'Jack, your dad and I had to go visit your grandfather. We'll be back in a few days. Love mom.'

Wow my parents are gone and so is Kim. What am I gonna do!? Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. Please be Kim, Please be Kim, PLEASE BE KIM! I open the door. Not Kim. There is a package at the door. What the-? I can here Kim's voice saying 'Help, Jack, Help!' What is going on? I pick up the package. It's got my name on it in Kim's handwriting. KIM'S HANDWRITING! I quickly ripped open the package a note fell out. It said 'Jack' on the front. I ripped it open. I read the letter and dropped it. I ran. This is not happening. That's when I saw it. It said, 'Come and get your little girlfriend before I hurt her.' Nobody hurts Kim. Nobody. I have to save her. I started running towards the old abandoned warehouse. I pass Jerry's house and dicide to get help. "Jerry!" I yelled as I ran up his front walk. He opened the door and I could see Eddie and Milton behind him. Good the more people the better chance we have to get Kim back. "Yo, Jack what it do, man?" Jerry asked. "Its Kim." "What do you mean 'Its Kim.'?" Milton asked. "Kim has been kidnapped by The Meatball King." I told them. "WHAT!?" They all screamed. "I know but we have to get to the old abandon warehouse to save her. And we have to hurry before they hurt her, Come on!" I started to run and the guys followed me. I ran staight through the door and started searching for Kim. "Kim! Kim, where are you? Kim!" I screamed. "Um, Jack dude you might want to look at this." Jerry said. I looked back and Milton was holding a note. I took it from them. It said:

Dear Jack,

You're gonna have to do better then that if you want to get your girlfriend back. Your gonna have to follow us until you chatch us. Good luck Jack, good luck.

The Meatball King

And Bridget.

No they're gone. They can't be. There was a address on the back of the note. "Guys," I said "We're going to Hollywood."

**There you go! I'm home sick today so I thought it would be good to do some writing. OMG this took me 3 days because of distractions, but I finished the first chapter and its over 1,000 words! Yay! I'm glad I finished. So review please I would love to here what you think. Did you like it, did you hate it? I want to know. Unless you hated it then don't review, please. But you know constructive critism is good I hope this chapter is long enough. I have gotten some reviews for "Secrets are Ment to be Kept." Saying my chapters should be longer. And I so agree but its hard for me. I love my loyal reviewers and I hope you guys love me, too. So I will see you guys soon.**

**Juju out PEACE!**


End file.
